Fulfilling Fantasies
by RISVULove
Summary: Selection of oneshots about Calex fantasies. Will keep adding too it. Marked complete. PM or review any requests for oneshots..
1. Chapter 1

"Liv? Can I talk to you?"

Olivia turned around and smiled to the blonde

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yep! Just wondering.. If i could, um, borrow a patrol car?"

"For what Al?"

"Okay... I'll tell you, don't judge me"

Olivia laughed "Okay.."

"I want to do Casey in a patrol car" Alex blurted

Olivia smiled and winked "I can arrange that.."

Alex hugged the brunette "Thank you Liv, I owe you"

"You do" Olivia smiled "Let me know what happens"

xx

"Casey? You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec!"

Alex smiled as Casey walked to the door "I missed you"

"Missed you too babe"

"It was such a long day.."

"It was but I have a surprise for you"

Casey's eyes lit up "You have? What is it?"

"I cant tell you, can I? That would ruin it.."

Casey smiled "Okay, lets go then"

xx

Alex led Casey down to the car park and when they got to the car Casey gasped

"Alex... Whats this?"

Alex smiled "I'm fulfilling your fantasy babe"

Casey groans "Where did you get this car?"

"I pulled some strings.. Casey just get in, I've been waiting all day for this"

Casey felt her pussy become wet as she heard her girlfriend talk about fucking her in a patrol car

Her clit pounded as it stood up. Alex lay into the back of the car giving Casey a perfect view up her skirt and she was wearing no panties

"Al... You aren't wearing panties?"

"Babe, I ruined them earlier when I got off in the office.. I kept thinking of what I wanted to do to you in the car, how I wanted you screaming my name.. I couldn't help myself then"

"Oh Christ! Alex, fuck me!"

"I was hoping you'd fuck me Case"

Casey smiled "Yeah?"

Alex reached into her purse and grabbed the toy

"I'd love if you fucked me Case"

Casey took the toy and slipped it on under her skirt, a bulge appearing in her work outfit

Casey cupped the bulge "Mmm, babe, look how hard I am for you.. You like that? That you make me hard?"

Alex moaned "Case! Please!"

"You want me in you? Cause Al, I want to feel you on my cock! I love feeling you all tight around me"

Alex pulled the redhead on top of her "Fuck me!"

Casey hikes Alex's skirt up and pulls her own off, revealing the cock

Casey fondles the toy as Alex watches her

She slips her fingers to her clit and moans as her hips buck

"Casey! Please!" Alex says watching the redhead on the verge of cumming

Casey places the cock at Alex's entrance "I'm going to take you Alex.."

"Please! Do it! Take me Case"

Casey pushed the toy into Alex slow at first, gradually pumping harder and faster, driving it up to the woman's g-spot, hitting it again and again

"Oh! Oh Casey! Yes! Please! Finish me!"

Casey drove the cock in harder and Alex came screaming.

After a minute Alex sat Casey up and kneeled and her feet

Casey moaned as Alex sucked the cock, wet with a mix of both their juices into her mouth

Casey took a fistful of Alex's blonde hair and pushed her down gently on the cock

"Oh babe! Suck me off!"

Alex moved her mouth up and down the cock and she grazed her tongue off the woman's clit every time she got the cock all in her mouth

"Oh its so hot watching you deep throat my hard cock Al! Take me! Take me hard"

Alex groaned and let the cock go with a pop "Force it down me Casey!"

Casey looked down "What?"

"Let go, force it down my throat"

"Al.. I don't know-"

"-it's my fantasy, please"

Casey nodded and grabbed her hair again, bucking her hips, forcing the cock all the way into Alex's throat "Oh Al! Alexandra! I love when you take me like this! Finish me!"

Alex took the cock all the way and moved her hand to Casey's clit, rubbing off on her until her hips bucked and she came.

Alex sat up beside her and rested her head on the womans shoulder

"How was that Case?"

"Oh babe, it was amazing, better than amazing. Jesus, it was better than I ever imagined.. Thank you for doing this for me.. I'll have to thank Liv"

Alex smiled "We owe her"

"We do" Casey laughed "by the way if you have any fantasies you'd like me to fulfil, I will gladly do it for you"

"Oh I have a couple... We'll talk babe.."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fun In The Sun:**_

"Alex... I don't know about this.. Its very public" Casey said standing in under the water

"Its a secluded waterfall Casey.. I promise, we wont get caught. Think of how sexy this will be.."

Alex slipped off her shirt and shorts and stood under with Casey and wrapped her in an embrace "If you don't want to you don't have too.. I just thought it would be sexy"

"It is. I'm just nervous about being so public"

"I'll stand on the outside, I'll be blocking you if anyone could see anyway. Case, how about this, if I slip my fingers into you and you aren't wet we wont do anything here..."

"If I am?"

"I leave my fingers where they are"

Casey smiled "I think I can agree with that"

Alex ran her hand up Casey's leg and she slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms

She smirked "oh look, guess I'm leaving my fingers where they are"

Casey moaned as Alex moved her fingers over her clit "Al! Please! I cant wait long"

"Me either Case! Trust me, I'll be quick"

Casey listened to the sound of the water hitting the rocks "Did I mention I love that bikini? Jesus, black is sexy on you"

"Do you really wanna discuss that now?" Alex gritted out dropping to her knees

Casey looked down at her girlfriend kneeling in the water

"Babe, you look beautiful"

Alex smiled and pulled down Casey's bottoms "Thank you Case but You are far more stunning than I am"

She slid her tongue into Casey's folds and took her clit into her mouth.

Casey groaned as she looked down and saw Alex fingering herself as she sucked her clit

"Oh Al! You wet baby?" Alex moaned in reply and lapped up Casey's juice and and spread it up to her clit

"I want you to cum Case! Cum for me! Please!"

Casey's hips bucked as Alex nibbled on her clit

"Oh Alex!" Casey screamed as she came and they sat into the water. Alex held her close as she dropped her hand back into her own bottoms

Casey watched as the blonde got herself off. Rubbing her clit harder and harder until she came, her heat gushing into the water

Casey wrapped her arms around Alex as she came down from her orgasm

"You okay baby?" Casey asked kissing her cheek

"Yeah... Just, really horny"

"Yeah you were, you even had some fun yourself in the shower earlier.."

"You heard that?"

"It wasn't hard to miss babe, you were grunting out my name.."

Alex blushed and Casey kissed her "Don't be embarrassed baby.. It hot knowing you fuck yourself thinking of me.. I do it too"

"You do? You never told me that?"

"Everyone does it... We should really do it together some time honey.."

"Okay, lets go back to the hotel. I want to look into this" Alex smiled and Casey took her hand

"I'm wet again just thinking about it" she whispered into the blonde's ear


	3. Chapter 3

**Having Desert Before Dinner:**

"Alex? Sweetheart I feel like I'm talking to myself? Is everything alright?" Casey asked as they sat in the restaurant booth that evening

Alex brought her eyes to Casey's

"S-Sorry Case.."

Casey's eye brows furrowed "Baby? Talk to me, whats on your mind?"

Alex blushed "Casey.. I'm horny. Like really bad. I cant focus at all.. I'm so sorry"

Casey laughed "Sweetheart, It's alright..would you feel better if I got you off?"

"Yeah but.. I want to stay here. I'll just wait Case, it's okay"

"Oh baby, you underestimate me, we are staying here and I'm getting you off-"

"Case.. This place is full of people.."

"Yeah but sweetheart, look, I'll just hop under the table and give you some relief and if anyone asks I'm in the bathroom"

Alex looks cautious "I don't know"

"Babe, all I can think of now is getting you off. I want to help you. It'll be so hot Alexandra.."

Alex quietly moaned "Casey! ...Christ, okay just get under the table! Hurry!"

Casey dropped under the table and pulled herself closer to the blonde who was squirming in need

Casey rested her head close to her girlfriends pussy, taking in the smell of musky arousal

She pulled the woman's panties down around her ankles and slipped her fingers into the blonde's pussy

She looked up at the woman who was doing her best not to scream out in pleasure

The redhead sped up her fingers and began to suck on Alex's clit, driving the woman crazy

She felt her own wetness drip down her legs and decide to finger herself, she removed her hand from Alex's pussy, to the woman's disappointment, but when she looked down and saw her girlfriend pleasuring herself and eating her out at the same time.. What could be better?

Casey slipped her tongue into Alex's pussy and Alex had to bite down on her hand to stop from crying out

"Ma'am?" Alex's eyes shot up to the waitresses and she blushed "Will your guest be returning?"

Casey laughed quietly and began to run her tongue up to Alex's clit causing the woman to shift uncomfortably

"Y-Yes she is just is the restroom. I expect her to come back at any minute"

The waitress nodded "Thats fine, I'll get you both some more wine"

Casey looked up as the waitress walked away with a smile on her face "That was fun!"

"I wanted to fucking kill you" Alex hissed

Casey smiled "Aw you're on edge.. Should I finish you?"

"Please Casey! Quick before dinner!"

Casey laughed "Okay baby.."

Casey slipped her tongue back over Alex's clit and feels it stand up in her mouth

Alex can barley handle the pressure any more. She feels like she will explode.. Literally explode.

Casey moves her hands into the woman and plunges her fingers in and out as she sucks on her clit.

Alex shudders in ecstasy as she cums harder than she'd ever came in her life.

Casey cleans off her fingers in her mouth and wipes her face then sits up beside Alex

"That was amazing. I came twice" Casey whispered and Alex internally moaned then replied

"That was the hardest I've ever came Casey.. I thought I'd explode, literally"

"We'll have to do a repeat of that when we go home babe"

"I just hope we make it home and I don't take you in the bathrooms" Alex winks and Casey smirks as the waitress walks back with their meals..

Neither was feeling quite as hungry now they were more concerned about the rest of the evenings activities


	4. Chapter 4

Have A Good Practice Baby?

"Hey baby"

I nearly choke when I see her standing there in the hall. She is wearing a white see-through negligee and a high knee white stockings.

My jaw is dropped as I stare at her breasts

"Al-lex you look... amazing"

"Yeah baby.. Its just for you sweetheart. I want to make you feel better after your practise"

I throw my softball kit at the door

"A-and what will you do for me baby?"

"I was thinking a massage Case" she puts her hands on my shoulders and walks me up to the bedroom

As we walk in she guides me to the bed and lays me down on my stomach.

Next I feel the oil trickle down my back, the feeling of it getting me wet in other places.

Alex must notice because I feel her oil covered hands slide up my thigh

I moan and she laughs into my ear "Mmmm baby all your muscles are so tense.."

"Maybe you could ease me out some other way?"

She cocks her head "What way babe?"

"Al.. You know"

"Tell me. Use your words babe"

I feel the heat rush to my core and my face "I want you to get me off. Please, Alex. Finger me"

She moans and begins to pour oil on my pussy lips, spreading it around with her fingers.

I get really wet as she slips her oiled up fingers inside of me

"Oh babe, you like that? I want you to cum! Cum for me babe! Ruin my hand in your cum!"

I moan and begin to move my hips on her hand, impaling myself on her fingers.

I cry out as my hot cum drips down onto her hand and I watch as she licks it all off

"Al.."

She smiles and kisses me and the taste of my cum from her tongue gets me wet all over again but I ignore it and lay with my girlfriend

"How was your practice?"

"Good. I think we really have a chance of winning this weekend"

"Good.. If you do, I'll reward you baby.. Make sure you know how much I love the amount of effort you are putting into softball"

I groan and think of Saturday's game. We have to win.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Oh wow, this update is WAY overdue! I just wanted to try and write this as best I could and well, this was the final product! I hope you enjoy it ;)

xx

I hit the elevator button and she walks in ahead of me, silently, her ice cold demeanour in play at the minute anyway.

That stupid waitress making me jealous..

I slip the card in the designated area for our for our room located just over the words scripted in fine gold letters, penthouse. More like a small fucking mansion. The lavish penthouse is our accommodation for our anniversary weekend and all I can say is this is a great fucking start. I had planned romance for tonight, not this.

The elevator journey seems to take forever, saying that it is the tallest hotel in the city and we are all the way at the top of it, the elevator is better than stairs.

The ding signals the arrival to our place and she again, walks ahead of me.

I sigh and take her wrist

"Alex-"

"Don't! Don't you even dare! Casey, do you know how embarrassed I was down there? You flipped out at her! She was only being nice!"

I scoff "Yeah, nice"

"What is your problem!"

"Forgive me for wanting your undivided attention on our anniversary"

"Don't turn this on me Casey! I shut her down! I didn't condone her flirting!"

"Yeah, you shut her down, half way through dessert!"

"Casey! What the hell! I'm with you! Why would I care about her? Why would I when you are in my life?" She sighs and walks me over to the window, the sight of the traffic and the city below honestly is breathtaking

"What has you so afraid?" She asks and I wrap my arms around her from behind, preventing her from facing me "You know I love you Casey? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you?"

Suddenly feeling less angry, more upset with myself, I shake my head "I-It doesn't matter, lets just enjoy the view"

"It matters, talk to me"

"I love you so much, God Alex, it hurts me how much I care for you, how often I need to see you, kiss you, hold you in my arms.."

"And that feeling is reciprocated Casey. Why cant you see that? Its been four years, why cant you see how much I love you?"

"Because, you can do so much better than me.."

"Better than you? No such person exists. You know me, down to a tee. What I like, what I don't like. How I'm feeling just by body language, words used. Case, I'm more comfortable with you than I ever have been with anyone in my life, I love you unconditionally. Please, hear me when I tell you I love you"

"I love you too" I pull her close and I kisses down her neck before we break apart

"Casey, show me"

"Show you what?"

"How much you love me, take me Casey,

"R-Right here?"

She smirks "Against the window"

I moan internally and after a minute she laughs "That okay?"

"I-I-I.. Ohh, more than okay"

I push against her and I know she's felt it on the back of her thigh, our entertainment for the evening

"Oh God, you wore that to dinner didn't you"

I pull her earlobe between my teeth and nip at the skin

"Of course I did" I say it like its the plainest thing in the world, wearing a sex toy in a five star restaurant

"What if someone saw?" Her voice dropped an octave, a raspy quality added, showing her arousal

"I'm in a suit, no one would notice our little friend Al"

"I cant wait Casey, I've wanted you all day, I've wanted this"

"So, I have a little tease on my hands? Think of all the people seeing you, pressed naked against that window as I fuck you"

"Oh shit!" She cries out and I slip my hand under her skirt, realising she was commando for our meal

"Looks like I wasn't the only one ready" I tease her dripping wet folds causing a long moan from her beautiful mouth

"Please! Please! Fuck me!"

I smile and yank her skirt down, taking in the view of her ass as I do so, perfection.

I run my hands down over her ass and she moans out my name

I take off her blouse revealing her black lace bra and I cup her breasts

"You are amazing"

"I need you, p-please"

I push her against the window and she grunts out as I nip her neck

"You're mine Alexandra, mine"

She nods and I push her further against the window

"Say it"

"I'm yours! Casey! I'm yours! God Casey!" She calls out and I keep kissing her neck

"Good girl, thats it"

I unhook her bra and as it falls from her body her hips buck against the glass window

"C-Case, please"

"What? Tell me!" I pull off my suit trousers revealing the dildo and I push against her, the silicone sliding between her ass cheeks, gently teasing her

"Casey! Oh God, please"

"Please what? What Alex? Say it!"

"Fuck me!"

"Where do you want me?" I grunt out as I caress the long shaft and she moans

"My pussy, fuck my pussy Casey!"

"Oh your dirty little mouth" I smirk as I push the shaft into her and she cries out

"Casey!"

"Ugh! Yes!" I pump my hips, filling her up and she screams

"Casey! Make me cum!"

I keep filling her up urgently, my hips hitting against her ass as I fill her

"Alexandra! Cum! I want you to cum on my cock!"

"Ugh! Case!" I push her harder against the window and I keep driving into her then after a minute she finishes, screaming my name

I lift her into my arms and carry her to the bed and when she comes down from her high she whimpers

"C-Casey, I-I cant believe you actually agreed to do that"

"I wanted to show the world what they're missing out on. That beautiful body of yours against that window... Ugh Al"

"Is someone still hot?" She runs her hand up my thigh a grasps the shaft

"You like being in control don't you? Wearing that makes you hot, horny"

"Oh Al.."

She drops to her knees "I want to give you a blowjob"

I nod, feeling the wetness seep from my folds and she pulls the shaft into her mouth

I moan as I watch her lips run up and down the shaft and when I grit out her name when she moves her hand up and plays with my clit

"Oh Case, you're so hard for me. Do you always get this hot for me? Your big cock always get this hard for me?"

I moan as she flicks my clit "Alexandra I'm always hard for you"

"Yeah? I make you nice and hard baby? I want you to cum Casey! Cum baby"

She pushes the base of the shaft against my clit and I feel my walls clamp down

"Oh Al!"

"I want you to cum Casey! Cum!"

"I-I-I... Alex! Please!"

"Cum!"

"Suck my cock Alex! Let me see you!"

She runs her mouth back over the shaft and I feel the pressure building in me

"Yes Casey! Yes! Cum!"

My eyes clamp shut as I feel myself let go and I hear her drink out all my cum

"Oh Al" I pant and she wraps me in her arms

"You are so sexy" she whispers and I kiss her

"You make me feel this sexy"

"God Casey... That was... I've never felt like that before"

"Me either.. Honestly, seeing you do that, I-I.. it was amazing"

"That window thing wasn't a bad experience Case" she smirks and I laugh and pull her close

"I'm so sorry about dinner. I was jealous, it was unfair of me to be so possessive"

"I understand why you were, she was very full on but Casey, I love you, only you. Get that into your head sweetheart, I don't want you thinking I'd replace you, for anyone. You're it for me"

"I know baby, and I'm sorry, I didn't want to fight, especially not tonight"

"Its alright baby, I think we made up for it"

"Oh yeah, we made up for it"

She smiles and kisses me "I love you Casey.. In fact, I have something for you"

"Al, you didn't have to get me something else, you already got me that beautiful chain-"

"I wanted to" she smiles and walks over to where I threw her jacket earlier, slipping a box from her pocket

"Whats that?" I smile when she kisses my cheek and then she gets on one knee

"I love you, Casey, you are my whole world. I love having you, being with you, kissing you, loving you. I want to do all that for the rest of our lives Casey, I want to call you my wife. So Case," she opens the box and reveals the gold ring, a diamond heart on it "will you marry me?"

I brush away my tears and nod

"God yes!"

She slips the ring on my finger and cups my cheek

"My fiancée"

I pull her close

"I suggest we celebrate"

"What have you in mind?" She raises an eyebrow and I kiss her neck

"I think round two is in order"

"And round three, and four and five.."

"Most definitely"


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Eventful Subway Journey_**

I look around the carriage my heart racing, I need her. God, I need her.

I shift in my seat feeling the wetness seep into my panties and I cant help but moan under my breath

I know what has me aroused, just the thought of her sitting beside me wearing that. I just cant..

I move in a seat, behind another set of seats and Casey looks over too me questioningly

"Whats up?" She asks "Have I done something?"

I shake my head and pat the chair I was previously in, which she moves into and takes my hand

"Whats up?" She asks again and I move closer to her ear, taking her earlobe between my teeth

"I want you Casey, I'm so hot, seriously"

She smirks and runs her hand up my thigh, just under my skirt

"Yeah? You want me here baby?"

I nod and she groans quietly "What would you like?"

"You, between my legs"

"Doing what baby girl?"

"E-Eat me, p-please"

She drops to her knees and I feel my heart beat faster

"C-Case please"

"Don't rush, its a long journey back"

"Thats not what I'm concerned about Casey, I-I'm just so horny"

"Seriously! Where are you getting this drive from?"

"Seeing you"

She moves her hand up further, going up over my, now drenched panties

"Wow, you are hot Ally"

"I'm going to do myself if you don't hurry the fuck up"

She groans and pulls my panties down my legs and kisses back up my thighs. After a couple of open-mouth kisses against my lips she starts using her tongue on me, flicking my clit and I cant help but moan her name lightly

She moves lower into my wetness and pushes her tongue into me as I look around our subway carriage, no one's noticed what we're doing, well none of the three people on the opposite end and I smile

"Oh god Casey please, please make me cum"

She moves faster, sneaking a finger up and striking my clit which sends me flying over the edge and I bite back my scream as I cum

My breaths laboured when she sits up beside me again, shoving my panties in her pocket

She smiles when I look over to her and then I have an idea, I just pray I wasn't seeing things, that she is actually wearing it

"Baby, can I sit in your lap?" I ask sweetly and she moves a little in her seat

"Um.. Why Al?"

"I like when you hold me" I reply and she nods, blushing slightly. I must be right, she must be embarrassed because I'm going to catch her

I slide over into her lap and as I shift to get comfortable I feel the shaft hitting against my still wet folds

I grind against her again, using more force, partly for my relief, partly to show her I've noticed her little friend.. Let me amend that, big friend

She buries her head into my side and I move into her ear again

"I was right, I knew you had it on!" I half moan out and she jerks her hips, pushing against me

"You've really been wearing it a lot haven't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer

"N-No"

"Casey, I notice the bulge, don't lie to me"

"Y-You do? Oh god.."

I smile and take hold of the shaft, still inside her jeans

"I only notice it because I look for it, thoroughly"

"It isn't noticeable?"

"No baby, it isn't, but today I wasn't sure if you were or not and it was driving me crazy. I'm so happy you're wearing it"

"You are?"

I smile and kiss down the side of her neck

"I am."

I straddle her and pop open her jeans and just as I undo the zip she pops out and I cant help but run my hand along her

"Oh Case, I need you inside me"

She moans into my neck and I move closer to her, feeling the head of the shaft tease my lips

"Oh yes!" I grunt and she smiles and pulls me down hard onto her, filling me up rather fast

"Ride me Alex"

I begin moving with her, and the feeling of when we crash against each other, its indescribable

The wetter I get the faster I move against her and the more she grunts under her breath, just that sound gets me off, the sound she makes when shes desperate to cum

"Cum Casey"

"I need to see you cum first, I-I cant without you"

I love that about her, shes a selfless lover

I impale myself on the erect shaft and after a couple of rapid moves I'm cuming again then I feel her push into me once more and I can tell shes finished too

"Oh God Alex.."

I kiss her passionately and pull her out of me, buttoning up her jeans

"That was so hot"

"I'm still horny!" She nearly cries with pent up need

"Okay baby, I'll take care of you at home. Treat you for being so good to me, by the way,"

I grasp the faux cock

"You should keep wearing it. It really gets me wet, knowing you could be caught with a dick in your pussy"

"Oh Al" I feel her hips jerk into my hand

"Thats a good girl, I cant wait to get you home, you need a treat for making me feel so good" I play with her erect nipple and she groans

"I cant wait to get home"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Caught_**

I walk in to the darkened apartment and frown, there is no way shes still at work, when I called the last time she said she was leaving?

I hope shes okay. What if something happened? The city is dangerous this time of the evening, maybe I should call-

Her shoes?

I look down and see the shoes I'm sure she wore to work this morning. Her sexy black heels. She has to be home?

Why is she sitting in the dark?

Maybe somethings wrong? This isn't normal, usually she'd be watching tv in the den, on the laptop or working.

I walk down the hall to the study and she isn't there either, I check the guest room, the bathroom and then I see the light in the bedroom

She's in bed this early?

Maybe that headache from last week came back? Poor Al, she went through hell with that-

What drags me from my thoughts is what I hear through the door, moaning. Really pleasure filled moaning. But the thing is, its not her. I know what she sounds like when she moans and thats not it.

Oh God... She has someone in there.

I keep listening and the more moaning I hear the more my heart aches, I hear her moans and the strange ones and I blink away the tears in my eyes

I open the door, ready to scream and shout and slap whoever is doing my wife and when I see what shes actually doing I nearly laugh, not at her, at myself. At my stupidity. Well that really explains it.

Wait? She still hasn't notice me come in... This could be fun.

I slip into our walk in wardrobe and I have the perfect view of what shes watching and what shes doing.

Shes completely naked watching lesbian porn. Wow.

I watch her frantic movements over what I assume is her very wet centre and I smile, my Alexandra has a porn stash.

For a woman who claims to be so shy and vanilla, I'm even now, seeing our sex life take a wonderful road I never want to end.

I watch as her hips buck, riding her hand as she watches the woman on the laptop screen hike up her partners skirt, pull her over her lap and smack her ass, repeatedly. This is what gets her off? Guess she has a kinky side I wasn't aware of. I'll need to talk to her about it, especially seeing how hot shes getting watching it.

I smirk and for the first time I realise how wet I am. Oh God. I run my hand under the waistband of my work pants and over my boxer clad centre.

Boxers are way more open than women's underwear and way better for hiding certain toys on our frisker days. Alex doesn't see the appeal but I cant wear anything else. They are just snug.

I look up to Alex, watch her using her own hand to get herself off and I bite down on my lip

This is the most arousing thing I've ever witnessed.

I follow her lead and slowly drag my fingers over my drenched centre, barely stroking my clitoris but feeling the shocks go through me like a volt of electricity

I lean against the wall and spread my legs a little more, this couldn't get anymore perfect, that is until I hear

"Oh God Casey! Yes! Ugh"

I still my movements and smirk, shes imagining me, fantasising about me

I internally moan and slowly move my fingers again, now even wetter and more desperate to cum than before

She screams, literally screams my name and I move my fingers at speed over my erect pounding clitoris

"Ugh! Oh! Casey! Umm gah!" Her voice is broken, rough and extremely sexy, her attention completely off the laptop now and I smile, which quickly fades.

I feel myself cum, drenching my hand and boxers as I watch as she lays on our bed, spent from what sounded and looked like an intense orgasm

"Oh God" she mumbles and I smile deciding to make my presence known

"Well, Well Alexandra"

She jumps from the bed, scrambling to cover herself with the bedsheets

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck! How did you get here so fast! How did you get in without me seeing?!"

"I hurried and baby we both know you were more focused on that laptop than the bedroom door"

"H-How long were you there?"

"Long enough to get off"

She moans and I walk over and prise the sheets from her hands, giving me a view of her naked body again

"I got so horny watching that" I admit and she nods

I run my hands over her breasts, toying with her nipples "Hmmm, you thought of me?" I know the answer but I want to hear her say it

She nods again and I slip one hand between her legs

"Tell me what you thought about, what made you cum like that?"

"You saw..." she blushes

"Would you like to use your words or should I check the browser history instead?"

Her jaw drops at my now very serious tone and she shakes her head. I pull my hand away from her centre, seeing the look on her face, she looks scared. I need to ease her mind, knowing her she has this overanalysed making herself out to be some BDSM queen

"S-Spanking"

I smile and kiss her, feeling my folds drip again "Good girl. So how long has this been going on?"

"A while. I-I didn't want to tell you" she admits

"About the spanking?"

She nods and I smile supportively "Why not Al?"

"Because its weird!"

I cut her off "Its not weird. You like dominance. Thats okay Alex"

"B-But.."

I run my hand through her hair "You cant control what you enjoy" I reassure her

"But we work Special Victims"

"Okay, that you need to explain to me? Where are you pulling that connection out of? Its not a rape fantasy.."

"I-I.." Her cheeks are deep red now and I take her hand

"Its okay" I grab the sheet from the ground and loop it around her, preventing her cold and embarrassment

"Honey, you can talk to me" I say gently and I sit on the bed, propping the pillows behind me and pushing away the messy duvet

I pat my lap and I wrap my arms around her as she sits with we

"You wanna talk to me about this? What does it have to do with work?"

"I-Its pain. I-I shouldn't get off on pain?" She sounds genuinely upset and confused

"Sweetheart, its a fantasy. It means nothing to anybody only me and you. Its private. Anyway fantasies are a real help to us, we find what like and don't like. There are lots of pain-for-pleasure fantasies, yours is mild compared to other Al, don't be hard on yourself. Its only a bit of fun"

"Really?" She looks relieved and I cup her cheek

"Really baby"

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Casey, you're my wife, I should've had more trust in you" She lays against me, burying against my chest and I hold her tighter

"Thats okay sweetie. You were nervous about it.. Which is unnecessary, honey, I still love you as much as I did before I found out. You like a little dominance? So what? But nervous or not Al, I'd still prefer you told me things like this when you first notice them, you were torturing yourself over it in your head for no reason. Whatever you want to try, I'll give it a shot... well within reason. I don't want to actually hurt you to the point where it all pain no pleasure. I want you to be comfortable with me"

She nods into me "Okay"

"I love you Alexandra"

"Love you too Casey"

I hand her her nightgown from the side of the bed "C'mon, we should eat. Thank you for talking Alex. I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy. I'd be happy if we never had sex again, I love you the amazing sex is a bonus"

"I have to agree"

She gets out of bed and walks towards the door and turns back to me "You coming?"

I smirk "Was that an offer"

"No, it was a question" she smiles back and I nod

"Fine, just give me a sec to get changed"

She nods "You can tell me how court went after. Is Chinese okay for dinner?"

I nod "Perfect"

She smiles again and walks out and I immediately roll over and grab her laptop, bookmarking the website she was on. Something tells me it'll come in handy in the future...

xx

"CASEY!" I hear her call down the hall, clearly venom in her voice and I wince

'Oh God, what did I do. Think!'

"CASEY!" The bedroom door flies open with such force I'm afraid of it flying off the hinges and then I see the look on her face

"A-Alex, whats-"

"Wrong? Well, lets see. Today Liz dropped by my office and urgently needed a report that I didn't have on a flash drive, she asked could she take my laptop-"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

"-And next thing I know, shes back with the laptop, a horribly wide grin on her face and of course I ask if everything's okay. She says and I quote 'Fine, bit you'd want to be more careful with your browser, I don't fancy looking for what I assumed would be Google, finding instead some porno website! And on your work laptop no less Alexandra!'"

I bite my lip, dying to laugh "Um.." I cant stop the smile on my face and I feel her glare burn holes against my skin

"You'd better not be smiling, do you know how embarrassed I was! Shes my Mother's best friend! Shes watched me grow up and now, because of you, knows my tastes in porn! Porn Casey!"

I nod "It was a joke, I didn't realise it was your work laptop Al, I obviously didn't want that to happen!"

"If that was anyone else I'd be fired! You don't get how serious it was!"

"Oh god, Liz knows what we do in bed" I shudder and Alex emits what sounds to be a growl

"Well, you did it. Not me Casey"

"I only bookmarked it!"

"You obviously didn't! It was my homepage! I checked, twice after she walked out of my office laughing!"

I shake my head "I'm actually so sorry Al"

"Its fine... At least she didn't catch me over your desk"

I smirk "Is that another thing you want to tell me about?"

"Don't even think about it. Not after today"

I chuckle to myself as she walks into the wardrobe, picking out pyjamas for tonight, well, I wonder how long the teasing from Liz will last? For the sake of my sex life, hopefully theres no teasing but its Liz, I wont bet on it...


	8. Chapter 8

I walk in the bedroom door and smile, I have the house to myself

I strip off my blouse and pencil skirt and let my blonde hair down from the prim and proper bun its been in all day

I smile and admire my body in our full length mirror. My long toned legs up to my hips and I caress the edges of my snow-white laced underwear

I'm waiting for her. Dying for her to come home and take me.

I know what she wore to work this morning. Not just her extremely attractive pants suit but I know why she wore her pants suit. She has her addition on, she must.

I lay on our bed and imagine her, imagine her at work with her enhancement on.

I imagine with her every movement, the cool silicone rubbing against her, arousing her even more than I know wearing it makes her.

I feel my juices soak the lace and I cant help but moan

I smile and look at my cell, I have about an hour until she gets home

Maybe I could... I have time..

I spread my legs and slowly run my hand down to outside my underwear

I shiver as I run my finger over myself, the light touch surprisingly to my clit making my breath hitch

I slip my panties down and see my folds wide open, dripping wet. I touch my clit lightly, driving myself wild, my hips bucking

I start moving my fingers at a rhythm, the sloshing sound arousing me even more. I grab our television remote from the bedside table and hit play, knowing my dvd is still in the player from the last time I was home alone

I smile as the sound of combined feminine moaning fills the room. My eyes draw up to the screen and I watch the blonde woman on screen take the large silicone shaft

I moan and enter myself, feeling my wetness flow out of my aching pussy

I bring my free hand up and play with my rock hard nipples through my flimsy lace bra. I always love when Casey pays attention to my nipples, its so arousing to me, especially if she bites down on them, that really gets me off.

I rub my clit at speed, every second thats passing is getting me more and more ready to cum

The women on screen are making out and I look on as their moans intensify

I love this. I'm so close. I imagine Casey here, playing with herself. Massaging her shaft. I swear it like she can feel everything that happens to it.

Maybe thats why she loves deep throating me?

I have to admit I rather like that myself, kneeling at her feet as she pushes the shaft down my throat. Jesus the orgasms I get as she grunts and smashes it down me

I moan now imaging it. Oh god I need her.

I grab my cell and hit speed dial one and within seconds she answers

"Al, hi" I hear the stress in her voice and I moan slightly

"C-Case, will you be long?" I keep rubbing myself and I hear her gasp

"Alex are you getting off?"

"Casey, I'm drenched, I-I need you here!"

"What has you so aroused?" She asks already knowing. She knows I felt her hardness against me this afternoon in the office! I swear I wanted her to bend me over the table and fuck me until my throat was raw from screaming

"Y-You"

"Baby I'm going to be here for a while but... I guess I could take a quick break if you'd like to do it this way?"

I screw my eyes shut "Sure just please start talking!"

"Oh no baby, you called me, you talk, what are you doing?"

"Driving my fingers into my pussy! What about you! Are you playing with your hard cock?"

She moans "Of course I am babe, only I prefer when its you, your hand is so much better than mine!"

I glance to the girls on screen and see the one sporting the silicone instrument playing with herself

I imagine Casey her legs spread and her hand working furiously under her boxer shorts to make herself cum

"Oh God! Case I'm watching porn and the chick is playing with her cock too! Ugh! God I need you! I need your cock down my throat!"

"Oh fuck Al, you watch porn?" She growls and I smirk as I put more pressure against my clit

"You bet your ass I watch porn! All the time baby you just aren't here when I do!"

"What do you watch? Ugh! Tell me!"

"I watch blonde girls getting fucked with dildos Casey!"

"Naughty girl" she purrs into the phone "Does it make you cum? Watching bitches like yourself taking cock like good girls"

"Y-Yes! Oh God!"

"Do they be good girls Alex or are they like you? Begging and moaning for me to take you?"

"They are good girls Casey"

"Hmm maybe you'll learn something from them"

"I'm good.. when I want to be"

"Not very often" I hear the smirk in her voice and I moan

"I need to cum Case"

"I bet you do"

My hips buck "Please?! Can I? C'mon Case"

"Cum baby, cum"

I let myself go and as I'm coming down I hear the front door slam

I immediately pull the covers over myself and then I see her

"What, you really thought I'd still be at work? Not when I knew you'd be here like this, I was in the parking garage when you called"

I smirk "Well, I must insist you come here then"

She crawls on top of me

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Hey" she smiles "Happy Anniversary"

"Baby our anniversary isn't until next mon-"

"Not that anniversary"

"Which one then?" I ask and she kisses down my neck

"The time we consummated our relationship"

I smirk and throw her jacket on the ground

"Lets celebrate"


End file.
